Mi amor eres solo tu
by kaze143
Summary: Esta es una historia triste sobre una chica llamada yumiko suzuki comenso a cambiar desde hace un año ella tiene una amigo que no ve desde hace tres años que pasara cuando se vuelva a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SOBRE UNA CHICA LLAMADA YUMIKO ELLA ES MUY BUENA PERO EMPEZO A CAMBIAR HACE UN AÑO ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY TRISTE AL COMENCIO PERO DESPUES CAMBIA EL RUMBO BUENO USTEDES YA SABEN INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES L-5 BUENO LO DEJO CON LA HISTORIA Y POR FAVOR DEJEMEN COMENTARIOS GRACIAS SOBRE LO BUENO OH MALO DE MIS HISTORIA GRACIAS Y ADIOS…..

RESUMEN

Hola todos yo me llamo yumiko suzuki tengo 15 años soy de estatura media mi cabello es color cafe y llega hasta la cintura y es ondulado mis ojos son color verde esmeralda soy de tez blanca y me gusta mucho el soccer lo practico desde pequeña pero creo que el soccer fue causante de la muerte de mi madre y de muchas desgracias mas de mi vida por eso he decidido no practicarlo mas aunque me cueste dejarlo porque era mi pasatiempo favorito en estos momentos vivo con mi tia ya que solo ella me quiere de toda mi familia dicen porque soy muy traviesa yo vivia en osaka pero tras la muerte de mi mama me ha tocado venir a vivir a la ciudad inazuma y dentro de unos dias empieza las clases las cosas que no me gustan son que se burlen de mi oh que se metan con mi mama o que un chico me toque si lo hacen es mejor que se atenga a las consecuencias soy muy fuerte y aveces me confunden con chicos porque soy de las tipicas chicas que no se arreglan y que le huye al maquillaje ademas odio a los chicos a los unicos hombres que permito en mi vida es a mi papa que murio hace 6 años y a mi mejor amigo pero hace mucho tiempo que no se de el como les dije odio a los chicos y si uno se me acerca o me toca lo golpeo tan fuerte que desea no averme tocado yo no era asi todo esto comenso hace un año y eso me ha dejado un trauma que no he podido superar bueno aquí los dejo con mi historia triste pero cierta

RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS….

Era un dia lluvioso y una chica miraba tras una ventana caer la lluvia con lagrimas en los ojos un poco triste desconcertada y pensativa cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrunpidos por una voz

¿?:vas a comer

¿?: no gracias tia no tengo hambre

¿?: no puedes seguir tan deprimida tienes que ser fuerte ella se fue y nunca volveras a verla pero siempre te cuidara y estara en tu corazon y tienes que ser fuerte por ella

¿?: gracias tia _ dicho esto la chica le dio un abrazo a su tia para despues bajar a comer aunque no tenia hambre estaba deprimida por lo que habia pasado hace un año y que podia olvidar

FLAS BACK

¿?mama apresurate que vamos a llegar tarde

¿? Esta bien pero prometerme que te portaras bien yumiko

YUMIKO: si no te preocupes y cuando yo me he portado mal

MAMA DE YUMIKO: dejame hacer memoria siempre

YUMIKO: pero solo fueron travesuritas que a nadie molestaron

La chica se acordaba cuando un dia estaba lloviendo fuerte y asusto a su primita ya que habia ocurrido un apagon y esta todo oscuro en su casa

YUMIKO: jaja que pasadas esa

MAMA DE YUMIKO: ha desias algo

YUMIKO: no nada corre vamos tarde

La chica salio corriendo jalando a su mama de la muñeca ya que se dirigia a un partido muy importante de soccer cuando no se fijo que estaba metiendo a un lugar muy peligroso fue cuando unos asaltantes las acorralaron

ASALTANTE 1: muy bien que tenemos aquí dos mujercitas oh y al parecer andan solas en un lugar tan peligroso como este

Las dos chicas intentaron salir corriendo pero otra persona les bloqueo la pasada

ASALTANTE 2: HUY pero ha donde se dirigen tan rapido es que no se quieren divertir con nosotros

YUMIKO: mama tengo miedo

ASALTANTE 1: pero porque si no les vamos hacer nada solo queremos divertirnos con ustedes dos

ASALTANTE 2: si no es nada grave bueno las vamos dejar irse si nos dan todo lo que traen y si estoy diciendo todo es todo ok

Las dos se dispusieron a quitarse todo para entregarcelo a los ladrones cuando yumiko se acordo que andas puesto una cadena que su papa le habia regalado en su primer partido de soccer cuando tenia 6 años y que lo utilizaba en todos y cada uno de sus partidos y que jamas se lo quitaba intento quitarcerlo pues para ella era mas importante la vida de su mama y la de ella pero fue cuando la cadena se enredo en su cabello y no podia quitarcerlo.

ASALTANTE 1:quitale la cadena es de oro y nos van a dar mucho dinero por ella

ASALTANTE 2: ya voy

Los dos intentaron quitarle la cadena a la chica pero era imposible la cadena se habia enredado en su larga cabellera Y fue cuando uno de los ladrones perdio la calma

ASALTANTE 1: bien si no te quitas esa cadena tu mama se muere aquí

YUMIKO: pero es imposible no puedo quitarmela se enredo en mi cabello

ASALTANTE 1:tedare 10 segundo para que te la quites oh si no tu mama se muere

YUMIKO: no por favor no le hagan daño a mi mama

ASALTANTE 2: la unica forma de que no le hagamos nada a tu mama es que nos des esa cadena oh que te entreges a nosotros

YUMIKO: hare lo que sea pero dejen a mi mama en paz

MAMA DE YUMIKO: hija no hagas eso si me toca irme de este mundo para salvarte la vida lo hare con gusto se que dios esta conmigo y contigo y no te pasara nada te amo hija no lo olvides

Tras que dijo lo que dijo la mama de yumiko recibio un golpe en la cabeza dejandola inconciente tirada en piso

ASALTANTE 1:bueno que vas hacer tu mama oh tu ya sabes elige 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 espera

YUMIKO: Lo hare pero no toquen a mi mama _ dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

Uno de los asaltantes llevo a la chica atrás de una casa y fue cuando la abuso de ella

ASALTANTE 2:ahora dame esa cadena a tu mama morira

YUMIKO: pero si digieron que nos iban a liberar

ASALTANTE 1: metimos asi que danos esa cadena ahora

Yumiko no lograba quitarcela cadena entoces vino uno de los asaltanntes y tomo un cuchillo y la tomo de cabello y se lo corto y despues dispararon a su madre matandola al instante

YUMIKO: No mama por favor no te vallas de mi lado te nesecito no por favor te amo lo lamento esto es mi culpa si yo no hubiese ido a ese partido nunca habria pasado esto

Yumiko levanto la cara y los asaltantes ya no estaban ni tampoco su cadena se habian marchado y en su lugar habia dos policias que le comensaron hacer preguntas y la chica solamente decia la mataron la mataron y desde ese dia odiaba a los chicos si uno se le acercaba ella los golpeaba y decia que los hombres eran malos y que jamas volveria ser tocada por uno en su vida

FIN DE FLAS BACK

Al siguiente dia…..

TIA DE YUMIKO: oye levantate dormilona ya es de mañana

YUMIKO: SI tia ya voy a bajar para desayunar

TIA DE YUMIKO: Esta bien si quieres despues puedes ir a explorar la ciudad ya que no lo has hecho desde que vinimos de osaka

YUMIKO: enserio tia

TIA DE YUMIKO: SI pero tienes que ir acompañada de alguien oh si te perderas

YUMIKO: PERO quien si no conosco a nadie aquí

Las dos se sentaron a pensar en la cama cuando la tia de yumiko se le ocurrio algo

TIA DE YUMIKO: ha lo tengo que tal si vas con la vecina

YUMIKO: ¿la vecina?

TIA DE YUMIKO: si se llama haruna otisaki y tiene tu misma edad es muy simpatica y seguramente va ser tu compañera de salon

YUMIKO: esta bien quiero conocer gente bueno ve ha decir

TIA DE YUMIKO: bueno ya voy pero bañate y cambiate porque si vas asi la vas a espantar _dijo la tia de yumiko en tono bromista

YUMIKO: jajaja tia bueno adios

La tia de yumiko salio de la casa y le hablo a haruna desde el pateo

TIA DE YUMIKO: hola haruna como estas

HARUNA: Bien y usted

TIA DE YUMIKO: BIEN GRASIAS haruna queria pedirte un favor

HARUNA:¿ de que se trata?

TIA DE YUMIKO: Es que tengo una sobrina que es nueva en esta ciudad y queria saber si tu puedes llevarla a que conosca la ciudad

HARUNA: claro y como se llama

TIA DE YUMIKO: YUMIKO ella es un poco extraña no le gustan que le hablen de chicos y de soccer

HARUNA: Esta bien digale que vamos ir a explorar la ciudad y que yo la paso buscando ok

EN LA HABITACION DE YUMIKO…..

La chica ya estaba lista se puso unos pantalones ajustados una camisa que de color negro de botones unos tenis negros se hiso una trenza en su cabello negro ya iba de salida cuando se regreso se tiro en la cama y agarro una fotografia de su madre y la abrazo

YUMIKO: hoy es un nuevo dia y voy a luchar por ti madre te amo

Dicho esto salio de la habiacion y se dirigio a la cocina con su tia y su prima de 5 años

TIA DE YUMIKO: haruna dijo que si que te va a llevar a dar una vuelta

YUMIKO: bueno pero dame mi comida que hoy si tengo hambre

TIA DE YUMIKO: ME alegra que la yumiko de antes haya regresado

YUMIKO: a mi tambien pero no significa que voy hacer amigable con todos los chicos que se me cruzen por el camino oh que voy a volver a jugar soccer

TIA DE YUMIKO: bueno pero desayuna

Despues de un tiempo alguien toca el timbre de la casa

TIA DE YUMIKO: ha de ser haruna

YUMIKO: habrele la puerta yo ya vengo

TIA DE YUMIKO: PERO a donde vas espera no me dejes hablando sola

YUMIKO: ya vuelvo

La tia de yumiko habrio la puerta y si era haruna quien ya estaba lista para ir con yumiko a explorar la ciudad

HARUNA:¿ Hola ya esta lista yumiko?

TIA DE YUMIKO: si pero fue a traer algo haya arriba

HARUNA :Esta bien la esperare

Yumiko subio a traer una mochila de color negro que tenia unos broches muy bonitos que decian nunca dejes de luchar despues de tomar su mochila bajo rapidamente para conocer a haruna al bajar noto a una muchacha de pelo azul que usaba una falda color rosado y una sudadera blanca hasta la muñeca muy ajustada y usaba tambien un chaleco rosado y tenis del mismo estilo de ella solo que rosados

HARUNA: Hola me llamo haruna otonashi es un gusto conocerte

YUMIKO: hola haruna yo me llamo yumiko suzuki y soy de osaka pero ahora estoy vivien con mi tia

HARUNA: Es un gusto nos vamos

YUMIKO: SI

Las dos chicas iban platicando a haruna le parecio que yumiko era muy agradable y que tenian muchas cosas en comun por ejemplo a haruna le gustaba mucho leer y a yumiko tambien sus mascota favorita eran los gatos,le gustaba el helado de vanilla y les gustaba hacer bromas a los demas .Las dos chicas iban platicando a gusto cuando alguien grito cuidado un balon se dirigia a toda velocidad e iba a golpear a haruna en la cara cuando yumiko pateo el balon de regreso con tanta fuerza que cuando el balon iba llegar a la porteria se habia desvanecido y se habia hecho polvo en las manos del portero

YUMIKO:haruna te encuentras bien

HARUNA : SI pero me digites que no practicabas soccer

YUMIKO:PUES VERAS HARUNA LO QUE PA…..

Yumiko estaba a punto de contarle a haruna que si practicaba pero que lo habia dejado cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por alguien

¿?: eso fue impresionante

YUMIKO:que a gracias _dijo cortantemente al ver que era un chico con una banda anaranjada en la cabeza

¿?: hola yo me llamo Satoru Endo

YUMIKO: hola yo me llamo yumiko suzuki_ dijo friamente a endo

ENDO: dige algo malo yumiko

YUMIKO: no es nada solo que no agradan los hombres y ni sus intereses y lo que pienses me da igual

Ha endo le sale una gotita tipo anime (YO: como siempre)

ENDO: ha lo siento no fue mi intencion molestarte yo solo queria decirte que si quieres entrar al club de soccer es que necesitamos a una delantera y tu eres perfecta para serlo

YUMIKO: no gracias no me interesa

ENDO: pero cera entretenido te prometo que ninguno de los chicos te molestara

YUMIKO: ya te dije que no me interesa entrar al club de soccer_ dijo arrogantemente

Yumiko penso en lo que le habia prometido a su madre en la mañana trago saliva

YUMIKO: hoye endo lamento lo que sucedió hace poco solo es que soy muy presumida e arrogante te prometo que lo pensare si quiero entrar al club de soccer y lamento si te ofendi

ENDO: no te preocupes todo esta bien y puedes decidir cuando quieras si quieres entrar al club ok_ dijo extendiendole la mano para sellar el trato

YUMIKO: bueno pero no te iluciones ok_ dijo mientras le daba la mano con un poco dudosa

YUMIKO: haruna nos podemos ir es que tengo algo que hacer _ mintio de hecho no tenia nada que hacer

Haruna se despidio del equipo ya que esa mañana no pudo llegar con aki darles animos en especial se despidio de goenji quien es su novio pero a espaldas de kido porque si se enteraba goenji era hombre muerto

HARUNA: si pero antes quiero presentarte a mis amigas

YUMIKO: ¿amigas? ¿Quiénes?

HARUNA: si son mis compañeras es que nosotras somos las ayudantes del equipo

YUMIKO: ¿ayudantes?

HARUNA: si nosotras nos encargamos de la organización de los partidos y de que los chicos nunca le falte nada

YUMIKO: oh baya bueno vamos ya las quiero conocer

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a una banca donde se encontraba dos chicas una de cabello negro tez blanca y que tenia una carpeta en su mamo y otra de cabello color rojizo y ondulado que miraba seriamente a los jugadores pero al ver que ambas chicas se dirigian hacia ellas decidieron dejar lo que hacian

¿?: hola haruna

HARUNA: hola chicas

¿?: haruna porque no habisastes que no y vas a venir al entrenamiento de los chicos

HARUNA: natsumi calmate pues veras tuve que hacer unas cosas en la mañana y no pude avisarte

¿?: chicas mejor calmence

HARUNA:natsumi aki tiene razon

AKI:¿ haruna quien esa chica que viene contigo?

HARUNA: es una nueva amiga

Haruna halo a yumiko la cual estaba distraida viendo el entrenamiento de los chicos

HARUNA: chicas quiero presentarles a yumiko ella es de osaka pero se vino a vivir aquí con su tia y estudiara en raymon

NATSUMI : hola mucho gusto mi nombre es natsumi raymon y soy la hija del presidente del instituto

YUMIKO: mucho gusto natsumi

Alguien empujo a natsumi lo cual hiso que se callera

AKI: hola yo me llamo akino pero todos aquí me dicen aki asi que tu tambien lo puedes hacer si gustas es un gusto conocerte

YUMIKO: hola aki mucho gusto en conocerte tambien

HARUNA: ¿natsumi has visto a mi hermano no lo veo por ninguna parte?

NATSUMI: el llamo a diferencia de ti que ni siquieras llamaste dijo que iba llegar mas tarde que tenia unos asuntos pendientes que resolver

YUMIKO: ¿haruna tienes un hermano?

HARUNA: si pero no vivimos juntos veras nosotros quedamos guerfanos cuando eramos pequeños y diferentes familias nos adoptaron

YUMIKO: ya veo*deceguro es como todo los hombres* *no yumiko no pienses mal el es hermano de haruna asi que tiene que ser amable como ella oh mas recuerda tienes que cambiar llevas asi un año no puedes seguir asi recuerda que esto lo hacer por mama y por mi*

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

¿?: ya llegue perdon por la tardanza

Yumiko al escuchar esa voz le parecio conocida pero fue hasta que se dio vuelta que reconocio quien era. Yumiko salto sobre aquella persona y con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

BUENO AQUÍ ME DESPIDO ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY TRISTE ESTO LE PASO A UNA AMIGA MIA QUE YA NO ESTA CONMIGO POR ESO ESTA FINC ES PARA ELLA NO CREAN QUE SE MURIO ES QUE ME MUDE DE CIUDAD Y YA NO LA PUEDO VER BUENO ADIOS DEVO ABURRILOS CON LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA PERSONAL JAJAJA BYE


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE TITULADA RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA

YUMIKO: lo siguiente es inazuma eleven no le pertenecen a mi creadora por el momento

YO: bien dicho yumiko bueno aquí les dejamos con la segunda parte por favor comenten si esta mal o bien bueno adios

RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA

YUMIKO: no puedo creerlo kido otra vez te encuentro

KIDO: ¿yumiko eres tu?

YUMIKO: Si tontito cuanto tiempo de no verte 3 años para ser exactos

KIDO :Pero que haces aquí no se suponia que vivias en osaka

YUMIKO: si pero no es que bueno te tengo que contar tantas cosas

Yumiko le dio un golpe en le cabeza a kido sin razon dejando mas asustados a los presentes

KIDO: porque me golpeas

YUMIKO: nunca me llamaste

KIDO: es que no tenia tu numero telefonico

YUMIKO:si lo tenias y me dijiste que me ibas a llamar y nunca me llamaste

KIDO: es que se perdio el telefono y solo alli tenia tu numero de telefono_

YUMIKO: entoces perdoname

KIDO:claro que si tontita_ dicho esto la abrazo con fuerza

YUMIKO: kido me estas estrangulando no tienes la misma fuerza de antes

KIDO: esta bien

KIDO: yumiko

YUMIKO: SI

KIDO: te puedes levantar es que nos estan viendo todos

Yumiko al levantar la mirada observo que todos los ojos del equipo los observaba y rapidamente se levanto ofreciendole la mano al estratega para que se levantara del suelo y el chico le tomo la mano amablemente para levantarse del suelo

HARUNA:¿ yumiko de donde conoces a mi hermano?

YUMIKO: pues veras haruna kido y yo somos buenos amigos desde que teniamos 6 años nos criamos juntos pero el me dijo hace 3 año que tenia que mudarce

HARUNA:¿ como asi que se criaron juntos?

KIDO: PUES VERAS

Flas back

9 años atrás…..

YUMIKO: hoye regresame mi balon

¿?: jaja niñita no me hagas reir esta balon ya es mio

¿?2: Si este balon es nuestro y no lo veras mas sabes que si no te vas de aquí te daremos una paliza que no olvidas en varios años asi que vete de aquí niña fastidiosa

YUMIKO: como la miran que no les tengo miedo y regresemen mi balon

¿?: te vas arrepentir de no a verte ido cuando te dimos la oportunidad

Uno delos dos chicos se disponian a golpear aquella niña cuando alguien lanzo un balon y golpeo aquel chico justamente en la cara

¿?: no es justo que se metan con una niña siendo ustedes dos niños me dan pena

¿?: Tu no me metas que no te interesa

YUMIKO: no te metas yo puedo con ellos dos yo sola

¿?: por lo que veo no asi que aunque no quieras te ayudare

¿?2: pagaras por esto niño no debiste haberte metido con nosotros

El chico intento golpearlo pero era muy agil cosa que sorprendio al otro niño y dandole oportunidad a la niña para tomar su balon y tirarcelo y golpearlo en la cara al otro niño los dos niños esquivaban los golpes que los chicos les lanzaba panteando con los balones golpiandoles en las caras cada vez que lazaban los otros dos chicos se cansaron de estar recibiendo tantos golpes asi que decidieron huir dejando a yumiko con aquel chico que la habia ayudado solos el cual no sabia su nombre.

¿?: son unos cobardes

YUMIKO: si oye gracias no hubiera podido sin tu ayuda gracias y como te llamas

¿?: yo me llamo yutto kido y tu

YUMIKO: Yo me llamo yumiko suzuki ¿pero tu no eres de por aquí no te habia visto nunca?

KIDO: si pues veras si quieres vamos a mi casa y haya te cuendo somos amigos verdad

YUMIKO: bueno pero vamos rapido porque mi mama me dio permiso hasta las 3:00 de la tarde ok

KIDO: ok vamos rapido pues

Los dos niños iban caminando y cada uno llevaba sus balones bajos la mano

YUMIKO:¿ hoye kido como te movias tan rapido es que no puedo esperar llegar a tu casa?

KIDO: es facil yo entreno todos los dias pero hace poco es que practico veras mis padres morieron hace poco pero fui adoptado por quien ahora es mi padre adoptivo pero yo lo quiero mucho pero veras yo ten…

Las palabras del chicos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

YUMIKO: kido vives aquí pero si vives al lado de mi casa ah tu y tu papa eran los nuevos vecinos que se mudaron hace pocos dias

KIDO: si

YUMIKO: entremos rapido a tu casa porque si mi mama me ve aquí fuera me va decir que entre a mi casa asi que rapido

La chica toma al chico por la muñeca y lo metio a la fuerza a la casa de el y estando adentro de ella,quedo maravillada al ver aquella casa tan grande y tan bonita

YUMIKO: kido tu casa es gigante

KIDO: verdad que si es muy grande a mi me sorprendio tambien cuando vine aquí y la vi

YUMIKO: kido me vas ha decir como logras ser tan rapido

KIDO : SI veras yo tengo una sala especial para entrenar

YUMIKO: a ya veo

KIDO: ¡quieres verla¡

YUMIKO: si claro

Los dos chicos se dirigieron afuera de la casa y despues a una como cabaña la cual parecia pequeña

YUMIKO: es algo pequeña

KIDO: te sorprendera

Yumiko y kido entraron a la que parecia cabaña pero de repente kido presiono un boton y donde ellos estaban y una rampa se desplego y kido jalo a la niña por la muñeca y bajaron rapidamente todo quedo oscuro y de repente se encendio una luz e ilumino toda la sala la niña abrio los ojos mas de lo normal al ver aquella sala tenia muchas cosas para entrenar ( yo: no voy a entrar en detalles TTOTT)

YUMIKO:kido aquí entrenas

KIDO: si kieres entrenar

YUMIKO: claro

Los dos empezaron a entrenar sin darse cuenta que las horas habian pasado y que ya era muy tarde

KIDO:¿ sabes que hora es?

YUMIKO: mi mama me va a matar adios kido nos vemos mañana si es que sigo viva

KIDO: me gusto mucho practicar contigo

YUMIKO: a mi tambien kido bueno adios ( yo :hay amor alli bueno mejor me callo )

EN LA CASA DE YUMIKO

MAMA DE YUMIKO: yumiko me tenias preocupada

YUMIKO: mama estaba en la casa de alado conoci a un niño que es muy amable y estuvimos toda la tarde practicando

MAMA DE YUMIKO: mañana no sales a jugar quedas castigada toda la vida es por el bendito soccer

YUMIKO:mama

MAMA DE YUMIKO: mama nada señorita vaya bañece y despues viene a comer y se va directito a su cama y mañana de la primaria a la casa nada que mañana va jugar soccer despues de las clases ok

YUMIKO: si mama

Al dia siguiente…

KIDO: porque no llegara me dijo que hoy iba venir hoy mejor me voy a buscarla

Kido salio de su casa y se dirigio a la casa de yumiko la que se encontraba al lado de la de el kido se encontraba al frente de una puerta trago saliva antes de tocar el timbre

YUMIKO: ¿quien cera?

Yumiko abrio la puerta y casi se queda helada al ver aquel niño con el que habia pasdo toda la tarde de ayer jugando

YUMIKO:¿ kido que haces aquí?

KIDO: queria saber porque fuste a jugar

YUMIKO: pero si mi mama te encuentra aquí te va a…

Las palabras de la niña fueron interunpidas por las de sus madres

MAMA DE YUMIKO: yumiko porque eres tan mal educada porque haces pasar a tu amigo

YUMIKO:¿ kido quieres pasar?

KIDO: es.. que.. veran…

MAMA DE YUMIKO: no no no nada ustedes dos pasan adelante se van a lavar las manos para que almorcemos baya baya entren rapido

YUMIKO: hay kido de aquí no sales hasta que te comas todas las cosas que hiso mi mama y creeme que no son pocas cosas

KIDO: encerio

YUMIKO: nunca hable mas serio kido

Todos se sentaron a comer y asi pasaron las horas hasta que se hiso tarde y kido se tuvo que marchar

MAMA DE YUMIKO: yumiko acompaña a kido a la puerta y despues te regresas y te vas a bañar y despues te vas a dormir

YUMIKO: si mama

KIDO:¿ puede dejar que yumiko baya a jugar a mi casa mañana ?

MAMA DE YUMIKO: Solo unas horas

KIDO: encerio

MAMA DE YUMIKO: Si pero me la mandas temprano

KIDO: si bueno yo ya me voy mi padre debe estar preocupado

YUMIKO :vamos pues

Yumiko acompaño a kido hasta la puerta se despidio de el y entro a su casa y asi era la rutina kido iba al casa de yumiko despues del primaria y despues entrenaban en la casa de kido y siempre todo los dias era lo mismo asi pasaron 6 años ambos papas de los chicos le tomar aprecio ya que la era la misa rutina todos los dias ecepto los sabados y domingo porque casi todos los sabados y domingos les tocaba partido y tanto kido como yumiko fueron criandoce con los valores de ambas casas ya que la segunda casa de yumiko era la de kido y la de kido era la de yumiko un sabado que les tocaba un partido con kido y yumiko ganaron con facilidad depues del partido kido y yumiko se dirigian al parque como siempre a comer un helado cuando alguien empujo a yumiko produciendo que se cayera y se golpear la cabeza quedando inconciente

La chica levantarse se encontraba en una sala de hospital

KIDO¿: yumiko esta bien me preocupastes?

YUMIKO: ¿que paso kido?

KIDO: yumiko te desmayaste despues de que te golpeaste la cabeza y te tuve traerte al hospital

YUMIKO: como que traerme al hospital

KIDO: si tuve que cargarte hasta aquí oye no crees que debes comer menos

YUMIKO: gracias kido oye tengo el peso adecuado

KIDO: si como no

YUMIKO: gracias no se que hubiera pasado si tu no hubieres estado

KIDO: no hubiese pasado nada yo siempre voy a estar para cuidarte te lo prometo trato _ despues de decir esto le dio la mano en señal de trato

YUMIKO: trato _ yumiko le tomo la mano para señar su trato

Despues de un rato una enfermera entro y le dijo a yumiko y kido que ya se podian ir si

KIDO: enserio bueno ya nos vamos

YUMIKO: bueno entoces volteate

KIDO: porque

YUMIKO: porque me tengo que cambiar

KIDO: esta bien

Kido se volteo y yumiko comenso a cambiarse y despues de cambiarse salieron del hospital y al ver la hora eran las 6:45pm los dos salieron corriendo ya que les habia hecho tarde los dos al estar en las puertas de su casa se despidieron y desidieron entrar y al entrar sabian que iban en encontrar al mismo demonio ya que sus padres les habian dado permiso hasta las 2:00 de la tarde y se les habia hecho muy tarde

MAMA DE YUMIKO: donde estabas me tenias preocupadas estaba a punto de llamar a la policia

YUMIKO: estaba en el hospitalme desmaye y kido me tuvo que llevar

MAMA DE YUMIKO: pero que estas bien no te paso nada porque no me habisaron

La mama de yumiko habia cambiado su enojo por ternura y yumiko lo supo aprovechar ya que si no lo aprovechaba

YUMIKO: no mama me siento mal _ mintio estaba completamente bien

YUMIKO: mama me puedo ir a costar

MAMA DE YUMMIKO: si te acompaño

YUMIKO: no yo puedo sola gracias

Yumiko se hiso la victima por unos instantes hasta que su mama ya no la estaba biendo

Yumiko corrio tomo su telefono y marco rapidamente un numero

EN LA CASA DE KIDO…

PAPA DE KIDO: hijo y enserio llevaste esa chica hasta el hospital

KIDO: si papa me preocupo mucho

PAPA DE KIDO: estas seguro que solo es preocupacion

KIDO: a que se refiere

PAPA DE KIDO: no nada

KIDO: bueno si eso es todo me retiro a mi habitacion

Kido ya se iba cuando su padre le dijo

PAPA DE KIDO: yo me referia que si te gustaba

Kido se quedo helado al escuchar esa palabra pues solo la consideraba como su amiga y nunca se habia puesto a pensar en eso

KIDO: no ella solo es mi amiga y le tengo mucho cariño solamente eso padre

PAPA DE KIDO: bueno si te pones a pensar paresen novios hacen todo juntos pero bueno si tu dices que solo son amigos esta bien bueno no te retengo mas te puedes retirar

Kido se fue a su habitacion pensativo de lo que su papa le habia dicho pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque su celular

KIDO: hola

YUMIKO: hola kido como te fue con tu papa

KIDO: bien y tu

YUMIKO: pues cuando le dije que estuve en el hospital se le bajo el enojo y yo supe como aprovecharlo bueno kido adios me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana te quiero mucho

KIDO: yo tambien buenas noches

Al dia siguiente todo marchaba bien ambos se despideron en las puertas de sus casa en la casa de yumiko todo marchaba bien pero en la de kido no todo estaba bien todo el papa de kido tenia toda la casa empacada y solo faltaban las cosas de kido

KIDO:¿ padre nos mudamos?

PAPA DE KIDO: si nos mudamos a la ciudad inazuma

KIDO: cuando

PAPA DE KIDO: hoy ya pedi tu traslado del colegio asi que ve a empacar tus cosas que en dos horas nos vamos

KIDO: si padre

Kido fue a empacar sus cosas muy triste pues ya no volveria a ver a su amiga

KIDO: tengo que llamarla no me puedo ir sin despedirme de ella

Kido tomo su telefono y llamo a yumiko

KIDO: halo yumiko puedes venir a mi casa tengo algo que decirte

YUMIKO: si kido voy para aya

Los dos colgaron el telefono yumiko salio rapidamente hacia la casa de kido y al entrar se encontro con kido en la puerta

YUMIKO: kido que pasa que me querias decir

KIDO: yumiko hoy me mudo a la ciudad inazuma

YUMIKO: que kido no puedes hacerme esto que pasara con el campeonato solo falta ganar un partido para que seamos los campeones

KIDO: yumiko yo no lo sabia mi padre me dijo que hoy nos mudariamos aya

YUMIKO: kido no te bayas no me dejes sola quien me va ayudar con las tareas

KIDO: yumiko me duele mucho dejarte pero yo tengo que estar donde esta mi padre y exactamente en una hora nos vamos por favor esta ultima hora aquí quiero pasarla con tigo no con tus regaños por favor

YUMIKO: esta bien _la chica se limpio la cara ya que estaba llorando

KIDO: que quieres que hagamos

YUMIKO: QUIERO QUE HAGAMOS ESTO

La chica se aserco y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi no podia respirar pero el tambien lo correspondio estuvieron asi un buen tiempo hasta que el celular de kido sono y se tuvieron que desarpardar para que kido lo pudiera atender los dos estaban llorando

KIDO: hola si esta bien voy para haya

YUMIKO: quien era

KIDO: mi padre dice que ya nos tenemos que ir

YUMIKO: No kido no te vayas_ la chica lo volvio a abrazar

KIDO: yumiko me tengo que ir lamento no cumplir mi promesa de que siempre te iba a proteger ten este un regalo de despedida

YUMIKO: gracias pero si no es tu mochila de suerte

KIDO: si pero quiero que la conserves y te acuerdes de mi cada vez que la veas

YUMIKO: te quiero mucho y cuidate llamame todos los dias cuidate tontito

KIDO: claro que si tontita

PAPA DE KIDO: hijo ya nos tenemos que ir hijo adios yumiko cuando bayas a la ciudad inazuma visitanos

YUMIKO: claro señor que tengan un feliz viaje y cuide mucho a kido

PAPA DE KIDO: si adios señorita y estudie mucho

YUMIKO:si

KIDO: cuidate mucho

YUMIKO: tu tambien

Kido y su papa se montaron en un carro y yumiko solo observa como el carro se marchaba y no pudo contener las ganas de de llorar decidio ver la mochila que su mejor amigo le habia regalado despues de chequearla se fue a su casa a su mama se le hiso raro que yumiko entrara llorando a la casa quiso preguntarle pero yumiko subio a su recamara y se quedo alli llorando y lloro hasta quedar dormida pero su sueños fueron interrumpidos por un ruido

YUMIKO: hola con quien desea hablar

¿?: hola yumiko soy yo kido

YUMIKO: o.o kido eres tu ya llegastes

KIDO: si la ciudad es muy grande y bonita pero no mas que osaka me y como estas

YUMIKO: bien un poco triste estaba dormida es que despues de que te fuiste quede llorando y me dormi

KIDO: no llores no me gusta que llores bueno ya me tengo que ir te llamo mas tarde ok

YUMIKO: ok

Yumiko quedo esperando la llamada pero nunca callo asi pasaron lo dias lo meses y los años y yumiko nunca supo de su amigo hasta que se fue a vivir a la ciudad inazuma

Fin de flash back

KIDO: y asi es como nos conosimos

YUMIKO: yutto kido porque nunca me dijistes que tenias una hermana _ esto lo dijo un poco enojada

HARUNA: yumiko calmate mi hermano sus razones tubo que tener

KIDO: si tuve una razon

YUMIKO: y cual

AQUÍ ME DESPIDO ME QUEDO UN POCO LARGO EL CAPI

KIDO: ni que lo digas

YUMIKO: tienes razon amigo

YO: hey no me molesten bueno digan adios

KIDO Y YUMIKO: adios chicos hasta el proximo capi bye


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola chicos lamento no haber subido los capítulos en estos días bueno mi motivo para dejarles esto es que les quiero decir que no podre subir capítulos durante algunos meses es que tuve un percance con mi computadora bueno mejor dicho se me quebró la pantalla asi que no podre subir capitulo durante tres meses bueno solo quería decir eso y estén pendiente en tres meses voy a subir los capítulos y no voy a descuidar las historias que estoy leendo bueno chicos y chicas bye


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPI DE MI HISTORIA AUNQUE UN POCO TRISTE POR QUE NADIE ME DEJA COMENTARIOS BUENO PERO NO ME RENDIRE ME GUSTA DEMACIADO ESCRIBRIR FINC PARA DEJARLOS YUMIKO NOS HACES LOS HONORES

YUMIKO: ESTA BIEN AQUI VA "INAZUMA ELEVEN NO LE PERTENECEN A MI CREADORA POR EL MOMENTO

KIDO: SI PORQUE SI ELLA LO HUBIERA ESCRITO SEGURAMENTE NO EXISTIRIA FUYUKA

YO : BUENO KIDO NOS DICE COMO SE LLAMA EL CAPI DE HOY

KIDO: BUENO EL CAPITULO DE HOY SE LLAMA "UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO"

YO: YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS Y LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI DE HOY

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

RECORDATORIO

YUMIKO: yutto kido porque nunca me dijistes que tenias una hermana _ esto lo dijo un poco enojada

HARUNA: yumiko calmate mi hermano sus razones tubo que tener

KIDO: si tuve una razon

YUMIKO: y cual

CAMIENSO DE LA HISTORIA...

KIDO: siempre que te lo iba a decir tu me interrumpias

YUMIKO:encerio

KIDO: si yumiko te lo intente decir el dia que nos conocimos pero tu me interrunpistes y otra muchas ocaciones que te lo intentaba decir siempre me interrunpias por eso se me fue olvidando hasta que ya lo recorde

KIDO: yumiko y como esta tu mama ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi por ultima vez

Yumiko se puso un poco triste y se notaba que queria llorar

YUMIKO: kido ella murio hace un año exactamente hoy lo esta cumpliendo

KIDO: que le paso

YUMIKO: esto te lo tengo que decir en privado pero te lo dire mas tarde

Pero alguien los interumpio

¿?: kido puedes venir

KIDO: si ya voy endo, yumiko me puedes espera a que termine la practica no tengo una mejor idea ven a jugar con nosotros asi les mostramos nuestra tecnica

A yumiko no le dio tiempo de contestarle porque kido ya la habia arrastrado hasta el campo sin darle la ninguna obsion

YUMIKO: kido bajame no quiero jugar

KIDO: vamos te vas a divertir los chicos son muy amables

YUMIKO: esta bien pero bajame

KIDO: te bajo pero si sales corriendo no te vuelvo a hablar

YUMIKO:esta bien pero tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que tu

KIDO: esta bien se lo pidire a endo

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al campo

KIDO: hola chico

TODOS: hola

¿?: kido quien esa muchacha que biene contigo

ENDO: ella es yumiko suzuki y quiero que la moleste y sean amables con ella

YUMIKO: gracias endo

KIDO: yumiko de donde conoces a endo_ esto lo dijo con tono celoso

YUMIKO: esta mañana antes de que tu llegaras

ENDO: entoces vas a jugar con nosotros

YUMIKO: si este kido me convencio mejor dicho me obligo pero no he decidido si voy a entrar al club de soccer voy a jugar hoy y si me gusta me quedo vale

KIDO: bueno vamos a jugar

El partido de practica comenso el equipo de endo tenia el balon pero kido se lo quito facilmente y se lo paso a yumiko, kazemaru intento quitarselo pero no pudo la chica llevaba el balon y le dio un pase a kido paso la defensa de fubuki

KIDO: yumiko hay que hacerlo

YUMIKO: si

Kido lanzo el balon al aire la chica salto y lo pateo con tanta fuerza que el balon se convirtio en una bola de fuego y el pobre de tachimukai no pudo detenerlo y fue un gol pero despues de patear el balon se le vino recuerdos de aquel dia y se sintio muy triste y sin ganas de jugar

KIDO: nos has perdido tu toque

YUMIKO: gracias kido_ esto lo dijo con un tono de voz triste como si no quisiera jugar

KIDO: te pasa algo yumiko

YUMIKO: si kido no quiero seguir jugando soccer ni hoy ni nunca el soccer me trae recuerdos dolorosos que son dificiles de olvidar lo siento kido no puedo segur jugando

Despues de decirle esto al estratega salio del campo directo a la banca donde estaba las chicas

NATSUMI:¿ yumiko te sucede algo te sientes mal?

YUMIKO: no natsumi solo que me quiero ir para mi casa haruna puedes acompañarme es que no me acuerdo del camino

HARUNA: claro solo me despido de mi hermano y del equipo (osea goenji)

YUMIKO: esta bien pero ven rapido

Yumiko y haruna estaban a punto de irse cuando alguien las detuvo

YUMIKO: vete kido entiende que no puedo seguir jugando soccer

KIDO: haruna puedes dejarnos un momento a solas

HARUNA : claro que si hermano adios yumiko me buscas cuando te quieras ir ok

YUMIKO: ok

KIDO : yumiko tienes que decirme que te sucede porque despues de amar el soccer ahora lo detestas tanto

YUMIKO: porque por el murio mi madre y me….

Despues de decir esto la chica salio corriendo aunque no sabia para donde porque no conocia de pronto se detuvo y vio que se encontraba en un lugar muy hermoso habia un arbol y en el arbol habia una llanta y ademas de eso habia una gran torre de metal despues de ver la torre vio que habia una banca y decidio sentarce ya que estaba cansada de tanto correr se quedo mirardo como el sol se escondia detrás de la ciudad era todo un paisaje la chica comenso a llorar y entre tanto pensamiento se le habia olvidado regresar a su casa ya se marchaba cuando noto que habian un hombre que se acercaba ella salio corriendo pero rapidamente la alcanzo y entoces comenso a gritar

YUMIKO: suelteme suelteme ayudemen por favor

¿?: no te servira gritar vas hacer mia

De repente un balon le dio en la cara al hombre dejandolo inconciente al acto

¿?: estas bien no te paso nada

YUMIKO: no por favor sueltame sueltame no me hagas daño por favor

¿?: yumiko reaciona soy yo kido no te are daño

YUMIKO: kido gracias me salvastes

Despues de decir esto lo abrazo

YUMIKO: crei que iba volver a suceder lo mismo

KIDO: como que lo mismo

YUMIKO: kido te tengo que contar una historia que no se si te va a gustar

KIDO: antes de todo vamonos de aquí es muy peligro y peor de noche

Kido ayudo a yumiko a levantarse del suelo y se marcharon a la casa de kido

YUMIKO: antes de nada prestame tu telefono

KIDO:¿ para que?

YUMIKO: tengo que llamar a mi tia debe estar preocupada

KIDO: ten

EL chico se saco un telefono celular de su buzo y se lo entrego a su amiga

YUMIKO: hola tia

TIA DE YUMIKO: donde estas me tienes preocupada mira las horas que son

YUMIKO: tia solo te llamaba para decirte que estoy bien y que estoy en la casa de un amigo y que no voy a poder ir a dormir llego mañana a la casa y no te preocupes estoy bien bueno adios

La joven colgo la llamada y le dio el telefono a su amigo

YUMIKO: kido ya estoy lista te contare la historia de porque cambie tanto en tan poco tiempo

KIDO: dime te escucho

Los dos se sentaron en el mueble de sala de la casa de kido y aprovecharon para hablar libremente ya que los empleados tenian la noche libre y el papa de kido estaba en una cena de trabajo

KIDO: ahora dime lo que paso porque eres tan distinta a lo que eras en osaka

YUMIKO: kido cuando tu te veniste yo quede muy sola no tenia amigos y mi mama se convirtio en mi mejor amiga ella me acompañaba a todos mi partidos un dia cuando me dirigia a la final del campeonato iba tan emocionada que no nos fijamos que nos metimos a un lugar muy peligroso cuando nos dimos cuanta ya era tarde dos asaltantes nos habian bloqueado la salida y no pudimos huir nos digieron que teniamos que darle todas nuestras pertenencia yo me quite todo exepto la cadena que mi padre me regalo yo intente quitarmela pero no podia se habia enredado en mi cabello los dos asaltantes me dijieron que si no me quitaba la cadena le metian un balazo a mi mama kido nunca voy a olvidar ese dia ese dia mi mama murio y abusaron de mi nosotros habiamos hecho un trato que si bueno tu sabes nos dejaban irnos pero despues de eso mataron a mi mama y me cortaron el cabello para llevarse la cadena yo quede tirada en el cadaver de mi madre rogandole a dios que no estuviera muerta pero ya era muy tarde lo ultimo que recuerdo es a un policia y a mi en una sala de hospital primero habia quedado con duda de que si estaba embarazada pero el medico que me reviso me dijo que no por eso soy como soy desde ese dia prometi que no iba a jugar soccer y que no me iba dejar por hombres solo hay dos hombres en mi vida tu kido y mi padre por eso soy agresiva con cualquier chico que se acerque

La chica estaba llorando mientras kido la miraba sin creer lo que su amiga le habia dicho

KIDO: perdoname

YUMIKO: porque kido

KIDO: porque yo te dije que te iba a proteger y no pude cumplir mi promesa

La chica se acerco a kido y lo abrazo y fue cuando kido se quito los goglees y yumiko pudo ver los ojos de kido y estaban llenos de lagrimas y eran de un color rojo la chica se quedo atonita pues ella nunca le habia visto los ojos a su amigo y al verlos los ojos quedo hipnotizada en ellos

KIDO: yumiko estas bien

YUMIKO: si claro solo queria contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba y me atormentaba no sabes cuantas noches me levantaba gritando y por eso me tuvieron que llevar a un centro de medico y estuve alli por medio año hasta que no tuve esa misma pesadilla

KIDO: puedes perdonarme yo te oblige a jugar cuando tu no querias

YUMIKO: esta bien perdonado pero yo quiero seguir jugando soccer hoy me di cuenta de que el soccer no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso a mi y a mi mama

KIDO: bueno quieres que nos vayamos a dormir hoy fue un dia muy duro

YUMIKO: si estoy cansada quiero dormir pero primero

La chica se acerco a kido y lo volvio a abrazar y le susurro algo al oido

YUMIKO: kido gracias por que hoy me evitaste que volviera a pasar aquello gracias te quiero mucho

Kido la abrazo por la cintura y noto que yumiko no era la misma chica que habia dejado en osaka que era mucho mas bella y que le con lo le habia contado se dio cuenta de que no prodia verla mas con ojos de amistad si no con ojos de amor pero nunca podria decirlo porque iba arruinar su amistad de tantos años

YUMIKO: kido sueltame me estoy quedando sin aire

KIDO: si lo lamento

YUMIKO: kido tus ojos son tan hermosos porque los ocultas detrás de tus goglees

KIDO:veras antes de mudarme a osaka yo conoci a una persona que mes los dio y cuando yo volvi aquí me encontre con la sorpresa que el era el presidente de colegio en que iba estar

Kido comenzo a contarle toda la historia desde el dia que llego de osaka hasta el dia en el que estaban

YUMIKO: dejame ver tu primero estabas en el instituto imperial pero descubriste que kageyama odiaba el soccer y ademas el provoco un accidente cuando raimon iba a luchar con ustedes y que cuando estabas luchado con los extraterrestes el aparecio con tus mejores amigos sakuma y genda y que ademas los hiso que se aprendiera tecnicas secretas prohibidas causandoles grabes lecciones a sus cuerpos oh y tambien que habia un chico que fue quien se encargo de convercerlos que se llama fudo y que es muy bueno en el soccer y que tambien causo la muerte del abuelo de endo

KIDO: exacto pero ya es muy tarde tengo sueño

YUMIKO: tienes razon mejor (bosteza) nos vamos a dormir

Los dos tenian sueño y al ver la hora ya era muy tarde asi que decidieron ir a dormir pero de pronto empezo una pelea

YUMIKO: kido no seas necio yo voy a dormir en el sofa y tu en tu cama

KIDO: no yumiko yo duermo en el sofa y tu en mi cama no es de caballeros que una dama duerma en el sofa

YUMIKO: caballero nada es tu cama y por lo tanto tu debes dormir en ella

KIDO: ya te dije que no

YUMIKO: tengo una idea porque no dormimos los dos juntos en la cama

KIDO: los dos juntos

YUMIKO: que te molesta la idea

KIDO: no es una idea estupenda

Kido y yumiko habian dormido muchas veces en una misma cama pero como amigos pero como kido ya no miraba a yumiko como amiga si no como algo mas le daba muchos nervios dormir en la misma cama

kido saco un buzo de raimon junto una camisa blanca que usaba debajo de la chamara y se la dio a yumiko para que no durmiera con la ropa que andaba

YUMIKO: bien voltea

KIDO: para que

YUMIKO: me tengo que cambiar y no puedes verme

KIDO: porque

YUMIKO: porque te desmayarias

KIDO: no lo creo

YUMIKO: cuanto apostamos que te desmayas antes de que me quite las pantalones

KIDO: bueno a ya se sere tu esclavo por una semana hare todas tu cosas

YUMIKO: trato pero que ganas con esto

KIDO: el placer de saber que yo tengo la razon

YUMIKO: bueno pero acuestate

KIDO: porque

YUMIKO: porque si te desmayas te vas a golpear la cabeza en el suelo

KIDO : esta bien

Kido se acosto en la cama el no estaba con pensamientos morbosos pero cuando vio a yumiko quitarse la camisa y verle la fina cintura y ver el escote de su braziel se demayo sin remedio

YUMIKO: JAJA gane kido

Yumiko se termino de cambiar y se le vino algo a la mente

YUMIKO: porque kido se desmayo si yo no le atraigo es que tiene que ser un morboso pero ni que lo piense todavia no supero lo que me paso ademas es mi amigo

Pero yumiko se acordo de que kido seguia desmayado corrio rapidamente al baño saco un algodón con alchol y se lo puso en la nariz a kido se levanto al sentir el olor a alchol yumiko estaba en la cama sobre el cuerpo de kido

KIDO: que me paso

YUMIKO: te desmayaste

KIDO: no puede ser cierto

YUMIKO: que si no seas burro

KIDO: bueno entoces creo que perdi la apuesta

YUMIKO: bueno seras mi esclavo

Kido le dio la vuelta en la cama y la miro a los ojos

KIDO: si soy tu esclavo lo hare con gusto

La chica quedo viendo lo hipnotizantes ojos rojos de kido pero luego se dio cuenta que todavia lo miraba asi que ella aparto la mirada

YUMIKO: bueno hay que dormirnos

KIDO:esta bien

A la mañana siguiente yumiko se levanto tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa pero antes de irse dejo una nota a kido

YUMIKO: kido gracias por haberme permitido quedarme en tu casa hoy decidi y voy a entrar al club de soccer asi que te veo en la practica cuidate atte yumiko

Despues de dejar la nota la chica salio rapidamente para su casa

En la casa de yumiko….

TIA DE YUMIKO: yumiko gracias a dios que llegaste me tenias preocupada como ayer solo me llamaste para decirme donde estabas y no me dejaste decirte ni una palabra

YUMIKO: tia estoy bien lo que si tengo es hambre ya esta listo el desayuno mejor dicho el almuerzo

TIA DE YUMIKO: si pero antes de desayunar o mejor dicho almorzar quiero decirte algo

YUMIKO: que es

TIA DE YUMIKO: un hombre vino a buscarte me dio ese paquete que ves en la mesa y me dijo que fueras a esta direccion a las 12:00 y dijo que fueras puntual

YUMIKO: y que es ese paquete

TIA DE YUMIKO: no se no lo he abierto toma aqui esta la direccion

Yumiko tomo el papel donde estaba la direccion y vio que era la de secundaria raimon tambien tomo el paquete y lo abrio y al abrirlo saco un buzo de raimon y una sudadera la chica vio la hora y vio que eran las 10:53 entoces salio corriendo se baño y se puso el uniforme se hiso una trenza al lado y bajo a desayunar bueno ya almorzar y cuando termino de alistarse vio que eran las 11:40

TIA DE YUMIKO: que bien se te mira ese uniforme

YUMIKO: si pero ya me tengo que ir adios

La chica salio de la casa y por el camino iba preguntandose quien le abria mandado eso y para que la ocuparian ella imagina que era para jugar soccer pero entre tantos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a su destino

YUMIKO: ya llege creo que es aquí

La chica vio un salon grande donde habia unos chicos

YUMIKO: que es esto

¿?: yumiko que haces aquí

YUMIKO: hola haruna es que mi tia me dijo que un hombre habia ido a la casa por la mañana y que me dejo una direccion y un paquete extraño donde estaba un uniforme de raimon

HARUNA: pues que raro

YUMIKO: si pero que se va hacer

HARUNA: no has visto a mi hermano

YUMIKO: no lo veo desde la mañana

HARUNA: como que desde la mañana

YUMIKO: es que despues de salir de su casa no lo he vuelto haberlo

HARUNA: como que de su casa

YUMIKO : si es que dormimos juntos

HARUNA:! QUE COMO QUE DORMIERON JUNTOS¡

YUMIKO: haruna callate que te van a escuchar los demas

HARUNA : pero tu y kido pasaron la noche juntos en una sola cama

YUMIKO: que no seas mal pensada es que ayer se me hiso tarde y kido me ofrecio quedarme en su casa y como estabamos discutiendo de quien debia dormir en la cama terminamos durmiendo juntos pero no paso nada solo somos amigos

HARUNA: ah es que me asustaste pense que tu y kido bueno tu ya sabes

YUMIKO: que ni lo pienses yo y kido solo somos amigos y no me moleste mas o le digo a kido lo tuyo con goenji

HARUNA:! Que¡ como lo supiste en tan poco tiempo

YUMIKO: solo es de verlos parecen bobos cuando se miran uno al otro

HARUNA: ja ja no te hagas que yo te he visto como miras a mi hermano pareces que estas en otro mundo

YUMIKO: ya te dije que kido y yo solo somos amigos

asi estuvieron un rato discutiendo hasta que llego una persona

¿?: hola yumiko como estas

YUMIKO: hola endo tu sabes porque estamos aquí

ENDO: no se

YUMIKO: has visto a kido

ENDO: no pero miro muchas caras nuevas aquí chicos quiero presentarles a toramaru es un chico nuevo que me encontre cuando venia para aqui

TORAMARU: hola chicos un gusto conocerlos

TODOS: hola

¿?: hola chicos a ustedes tambien los llamaron

ENDO: hola kazemaru tu tambien

KAZEMARU: y no solo a mi mira aya

Al mirar endo miro a tsunami,goenji,fubuki,kogure,y a otros integrantes de raymon

ENDO: al parecer va ser algo bueno porque hay muy buenos jugadores

YUMIKO: pero no veo a kido

¿?: hola yuniko ya llege

YUMIKO: Hola kido tu sabes para que nos citaron aquí

KIDO: no tengo ni idea pero debe ser muy importante

¿?: hola endo mucho tiempo tanto tiempo sin verte

ENDO: hiroto que haces aquí

HIROTO: pues veras recibi una llamada diciendo que tenia que venir a esta hora hoy pero no vengo solo

ENDO: quien es ese chico

¿?: baya que tiene una aura oscura ¿Quién es?

¿?: vayas en la tierra hay un provierbo que dice no olvides a las personas solo pro que no las visto durante 3 dias hola endo

KABEYAMA: ese hablado es el capitan de tormenta geminis

¿?: yo me llamo mirodikawa ruyee(NO SE SI ASI SE ESCRIBE EL NOMBRE DE MIRODIKAWA SI ESTA MAL ESCRITO ME LO DICEN )

ENDO: un gusto conocerte

Pero rapidamente un jugador empujo a endo y se disponia a golpear a mirodikawa

¿?: tu destruiste mi escuela

Mirodikawa lo miro nervioso y comenso a pedir disculpa por lo sucedido

ENDO: no puede ser tiene una personalidad completamente distinta al del capitan de tormenta geminis

¿?: que amistad ni que nada tu destruiste mi escuela

MIRODIKAWA: hoye lamento lo que paso me costo mucho crear la personalidad del capitan de tormenta geminis y creo que me exedi bueno lo pasado pasado y lo mal hecho perdonado

¿?: esta bien pero solo por esta ves

TSUNAMI:endo mira ese chico ya tiene bastante tiempo de estar alli y solo se peina el cabello

ENDO muy bien vamos a ver como se llama

Endo kido kazemaru tsunami y someoka fueron a ver quien era ese chico

ENDO: hola yo me llamo satoru endo a ti tambien te llamo el entrenador hibiki

¿?: y si me llamo a ustedes no le interesa

SOMEOKA: que nadie te encello a respetar

Someoka estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero endo lo detuvo

¿?: muy bien si tanto les interesa mi nombre es tobitaka

ENDO: un gusto tobitaka creo que seramos compañeros de equipo

KURITMASU: capitan anteojos se esta comportando muy raro desde que llegamos

¿?: tal vez me esten confundiendo con el cerebrito de mi hermano pero mi hermano no puede hacer esto

Entos el chico tomo un balon y lo hiso pasar por un aro de basqueboll

ENDO: gua es impresionante

YUMIKO: bueno que nadie sabe para que demonios estamos aquí

Pero de repente se abrio la puerta dejando ver a el entrenador hibiki y a aki y natsumi

HIBIKI: muy bien reunance todos

Kido iba caminando tranquilo hasta que escucho un balon que lo hiba a golpear pero rapidamente se dio la vuelta y lo regreso tambien pudiendo ver quien era el responsable

¿? hola capitan

KIDO: fudo

FUDO: cuanto tiempo sin verte yutto kido

KIDO: que haces aquí

FUDO: lo que todos ustedes hacen

KIDO: ni creas que te saldras con la tuya

FUDO: Yo no tengo nada planeado ni nada por el estilo

YUMIKO: kido este es del chico que me contaste que le habia hecho daño a tus amigos sakuma y genda

KIDO: si pero no quiero que te acerques a el es muy peligroso

¿?: bueno creo que estan todos aquí

ENDO: entrenador hibiki usted fue el que nos cito aquí

HIBIKI: si escuchen bien chicos esta es una oportunidad unica para ustedes han sido escogidos para jugar como la selección de juvenil de japon este año el torneo futboll frontera mas conocido por su siglas FFI se llevara a nivel mundial y ustedes van hacer sus representantes hay 27 personas en esta sala pero solo 16 seran escogidas para representar a japon a si que luchen para demostrar que son los mejores y que se merecen ese puesto yumiko tu eres la unica mujer de todo el campeonato asi que no desperdicies esta oportunidad unica

YUMIKO: si

HIBIKI: quiero decirte que estoy enterado sobre lo que te paso hace un año y eres muy fuerte por solo volver a tocar un balon te deceo suerte y lucha por ganar

YUMIKO: gracias por su palabras pero lo puedo ver despues entrenador

HIBIKI: esta bien

HIBIKI: endo kido ustedes seran los capitanes de los equipos endo ceras el capitan del equipo A y del equipo B sera kido

HIBIKI: equipo A estaban Endou, Someoka, Hijikata, Sakuma, Fubuki, Tsunami, Matsuno, Mukata, Kabeyama, Hiroto y Tobitaka.

Mientras que el equipo B estaban Kidou, Goenji, Kazemaru, Kogure, Fudou, Tachimukai, Shodow, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu,Yumiko, Toramaru

HIBIKI: nos vemos en dos dias a practicar y recuerde la evaluacion es individual y no por equipo asi que den lo mejor de ustedes y esta proivido la utilizacion de tecnicas combinadas

KIDO: Porque el entrenador me habra puesto con fudo en el mismo equipo

YUMIKO: no se pero es una tonteria mejor no pienses en eso y vamos a practicar que ya sabes que la prueba es individual y sabes que todavia no estoy en forma vamos corre

Yumiko jalo a a kido hasta el campo donde se pusieron a practicar con endo hiroto kazemaru y mirodikawa todos ya se estan marchando de la sala cuando haruna se le habia olvidado su mochila en la oficina de presidente ella iba pasando por un pasillo cuando fue jalada bruscamente asia una pared la chica intento gritar pero

¿?: haruna soy yo goenji

HARUNA: goenji me asustaste

GOENJI: lo lamento

HARUNA: bueno perdonado felicidades eres jugador de japon eso era lo que querias

GOENJI: pero no lo quiero mas que a ti

Los dos chicos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso y lo fueron intensificando hasta que le falto el aire y tuvieron que soltarse para tomarlo

GOENJI: a donde te dirijias

HARUNA: a la oficina del presidente por mi mochila

GOENJI: te acompaño

HARUNA: esta bien

Los dos iban platicando hasta que llagaron a la oficina del presidente pero notaron que habian otras personas y que ademas estaban ocupadas

GOENJI: es natsumi y quien es ese creo que es fubuki

HARUNA: si pero porque se estan besando

Pero de repente la puerta se abrio dejando caer a goenji y a haruna al suelo y asiendo que natsumi y fubuki se desapartaran del beso que se estaban dando

NATSUMI: chicos que hasian espiando

GOENJI: no los espiabamos haruna venia a traer su mochila y yo me la encontre en el camino y le ofresi si la acompañaba y al llegar aquí nos encontramos con una sorpresa y creo que ustedes ya saben cual se estaban besando ustedes son novios

FUBUKI: si hace 6 meses

(YO: aclaracion los chicos nunca se fueron de la ciudad y como no como en la historia verdadera que si se fueron solo queria aclararlo)

HARUNA: que guardado se lo tenian

NATSUMI: ni te hagas que tu y goenji son novios

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron a no mas poder

HARUNA: como te enterraste

NATSUMI: solo es de verlos parecen bobos viendose y den gracias a dios que kido no se ha dado cuenta porque al momento que lo sepa goenji se muere

GOENJI: natsumi tiene razon el dia que kido se de cuenta que eres mi novia estoy muerto

FUBUKI: entoces si ustedes guardan el secreto nosotros tambien asi que trato

GOENJI Y HARUNA: Trato

NATSUMI: ya se que tienen que hacer para que kido no tome tan mal su relacion

HARUNA: tiene que hacer que se enamore

GOENJI: que se enamore pero de quien

HARUNA: es obvio de yumiko

GOENJI: pero yumiko y kido solo son amigos nunca bueno en el poco tiempo que tengo de conorcela la he visto como si estuviera enamorada de kido ademas kido es muy no se como decirlo recervado

HARUNA: Si pero no con yumiko imaginate que ayer durmieron juntos

TODOS: ¡QUE¡

HARUNA: no sean mal pensados a yumiko se le hiso tarde para irse a su casa y kido le ofrecio quedarce en la de el todos ustedes son una bola de mal pensados

TODOS: ahhhhhhhhhh

FUBUKI: pero que debemos hacer nadie sabe si a kido le gusta yumiko oh si a yumiko le gusta kido

NATSUMI: ya se que el mejor amigo de kido le pregunte hasta que lo confieze

HARUNA: se lo dendriamos que decir a endo

NATSUMI: haruna yumiko te considera como su mejor amiga de aquí tu tienes que preguntarle si le gusta kido

HARUNA: hare todo lo que este en mis manos

NATSUMI: bueno vamos de aquí

GOENJI: si tengo que ir a entrenar ya que en dos dias es el partido

NATSUMI: fubuki tenemos que hablar

FUBUKI: bueno

NATSUMI: a solas chicos si no les importa

GOENJI: bueno esta bien ya nos vamos haruna vamonos

HARUNA: pasame mi computadora y nos vamos de aquí

Goenji le paso su computadora a haruna y depues se marcharon

FUBUKI: y de que queria que hablamos

NATSUMI: fubuki me voy a estudiar en el extranjero

FUBUKI: cuando

NATSUMI: me voy mañana por la noche

FUBUKI: porque no me habias dicho esto

NATSUMI: porque no queria que te pusieras triste

FUBUKI: pues ya lo lograste

NATSUMI: no te pongas triste yo te hablare todos lo dias y no es como si nos separamos por siempre te prometo que cuando vuelva lo primero que hare es ir aberte a ti te amo shiro

Dicho esto la chica le dio un beso en los labios y lo intensificaron hasta que ya no pudieron respirar

FUBUKI: esta bien pero no sabes cuanto falta me vas hacer

PASADO LOS DOS DIAS …..

YO AQUÍ ME QUEDO CHICOS ADIOS ESTOY TAN FELIZ YA TENGO MI COMPU BIEN MAÑANA SUBO EL CAPI DE MI OTRA HISTORIA BYE…..


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA ME REPORTO CON OTRO PEDACITO DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE NO ESTEN ENFADADOS POR ABERME TARDADO TANTO BUENO YO ME DEPIDO Y LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS EL LEVEL-UP

LA SELECCIÓN DE LOS JUGADORES

Dos Dias Despues…

Finalmente el dia del partido de seleccion llego y todos los compañeros de equipo de los jugadores que competirian ese dia estaban reunidos entre el publico

Yumiko: Kido estoy un poco nerviosa

Kido: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien-n_n

Yumiko: que elegante te vez con esa capa roja

Kido solo se ruborizo un poco y le asistió con una sonrisa

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y Yumiko pudo ver a su tia en las gradas con una cámara tomandole fotografías

Yumiko: TIA GUARDA ESA CAMARA QUE YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA LAS FOTOGRAFIAS- grito furiosa

Tia de Yumiko: esta bien ya tengo unas 12 con tu novio- grito a todo pulmon

Yumiko: solo volteo y no le hiso caso- U.U

Comienzo del partido…..

El partido comenzo y Hiroto avanzaba con el balon. Al verse bloqueado por Shadow y Toramaru, le dio el balon a Someoka. Fudou intento detenerlo, pero le da un pase , Fudou solo sonrio para si mismo, ya que lo habia distraido, para que asi Kazemaru tuviera la oportunidad perfecta para robar el balon. El peliazul le da el balon a Kidou, que luego se lo da a Yumiko y quien se lo da a Goenji. Hijikata intenta bloquearlo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a pelearse por el balon. Finalmente Goenji lo pasa y corre hacia la porteria.

Goenji: aqui voy Endo

Endo:Vamos

Goenji:TORNADO DE FUEGO

Endo logro detener el tiro utilizando su MANO FASTASMA. Matsuno le roba el balon a Shadow y se lo da a Hiroto, el cual se lo da a Fubuki. Que al verse bloqueado le da el balon a Someoka, quien realiza su TORNADO DRAGON V2, pero Tachimukai logra detenerlo con su MANO INVENCIBLE G5. Tachimukai le da el balon a Kidou, quien al verse bloqueado, no tuvo mas remedio que darle el balon a Fudou, pero Sakuma se lo quita. Hiroto pasa la defensa del otro equipo y luego utiliza su NAVAJA METIORO para anotar el primer gol. Fudou logra conseguir el balon para su equipo utilizando un truco para que marcaran a un jugador adelantado. Yumiko se quedo mirándolo como si supiera lo que había hecho pero el solo le dio la espalda.

El partido continua y Kogure le pasa el balón a Yumiko quien le intenta dar un pase a Kido pero este esta bloqueado asi que se lo da Fudou el cual avanza velozmente a la portería contraria Endo al ver esto sale para ayudarle defender a Tobitaka lo cual Fudou aprovecha para anotar un gol por arriba pero Tsunami lo bloquea a tiempo enojando al chico de cabello estraño

Goenji al ver la oportunidad realiza su TORMENTA EXPLOSIVA empatando el partido todos estaban felices pero Someoka volvió a desempatar el partido con su TORNADO DRAGON V2luego de eso Matsuno utiliza su técnica para quitarle el balón a Shadow quien le da un pase a Someoka, pero Yumiko se lo roba y le da el pase a Toramaru Yumiko y Goenji se adelanta para ver como Toramaru anota pero para sorpresa de los dos Toramaru pensaba darle un pase a Goenji quien estaba completamente bloqueado entonces le da el balón a Yumiko quien utiliza su técnica VIENTO FUGAS V3 asi anotando el segundo gol todos fueron a felicitarla y asi termina el primer tiempo.

Endo: bien hecho Yumiko

Yumiko: ja eres muy debilucho niño, lo siento quiero decir gracias, Endo

Endo : descuida

En el segundo tiempo se sentía mas presión ninguno quería ceder Kuritmasu pasa a Fubuki con su nueva técnica quien se lo da a Goenji quien lanza asi la portería pero es Kabeyama lo Endo le da el balón a Sakuma y Kuritmasu no pudo robarcelo pero Yumiko lo detiene con su técnica SUEÑO CONFUCION luego le entrega el balón a Toramaru quien se ve bloqueado y se lo pasa a Kazemaru quien dejo caer a Tsunami con una ráfaga de viento, tiro asia la portería pero Endo lo detiene

Después Kido y Goenji engañan a Hijitaka y Kabeyama usado a Goenji como distracción luego le dan un pase a Toramaru pero este se cae cuando Tsunami intenta quitarle el balón pero logra darle un pase a Mirodikawa quien intento anotar pero fallo

Ya el partido estaba a punto de terminar y cuando Fubuki anoto un gol con su LOBO LEGENDARIO. Asi marcado el gol de la victoria terminando el partido 3-2 a favor del equipo de Endo

Todos caeron al suelo muy cansado .

Cuando todo las personas se habia ido, todos se reunieron en el centro de la cancha a la espera del entrenador Hibiki. Cuando el entrenador llego, les presento a su nuevo entrenador, Kudou Michiya,

Quien se presento y también presento y comenzo a decir los nombres de los seleccionados

Kidou Yuuto

Hai

Goenji Shuuya ,Yumiko Suzuki - Hai

Kiyama Hiroto, Shiro Fubuki

Hai- dijeron los chicos.

Kazemaru Ichura Kogure Yuuya Tsunami Jousuke

Hai- dijeron los tres

Hijikata Raiden Tachimukai Yuuki Midorikawa Ryuuji

Hai- dijeron los tres y Mirodikawa sonrio alegre

Fudou Akio- este solo sonrio- Utsunomya Toramaru. Tobitaka Seiya

Hai

Kabeyama Heigorou.- Kurimatsu Teppei

Y por ultimo Satotu Endo capitán

Hai- dijo el

Estos son los 17 elegidos

Los que no fueron elegidos estaban bastante tristes . Someoka estaba bastante frustado pero felicito a los demás por ser seleccionados .

Hibiki: los jugadores seleccionados lleveran acargo los sentimientos de lo demás y desde ahora son Inazuma Japan

Luego de decir esas palabras se fue del lugar dejando a al entrenador Kuduo con ellos este les dio unas cuantas explicaciones y luego se marcho

Depues todos se reunieron en el centro de la cancha a festejar su triunfo

Goenji:Estamos finalmente en el mundo

Kazemaru: fue en duro camino y este es el primer paso asi el campeonato

Yumiko: No tenemos que perder ningún partido desde ahora

Hiroto: estoy emocionado por ver con que tipo de jugadores nos enfretaremos

Endo: depues de todos somos representantes de Japon y seremos los mejores del mundo somos Inazum Japan

Todos: SI- gritaron todos levantando el puño

A Dia Siguiente…

¿?: Endo despierta – se escuho una voz

Endo: unos minutos mas mama

¿?: lenvante ya- dijo gritando la voz

Endo cayo al suelo y Aki le dijo lo que sucedia

Endo: es cierto hoy empieza el campamento

Todos estaban desayunado tranquilos Kido estaba sentado al par de Yumiko y en la misma mesa que Kazemaru, Hiroto, Tachimukai, y Kogure

Kogure intento hacer un abroma a Yumiko de ponerle salsa picante a la comida de ella pues crei que siendo la única mujer del equipo era un blanco bastante fácil , pero con lo que no contaba Kogure era que Yumiko la había estado observando y cambio la comida con la de el

Yumiko: que buena esta la comida – dijo tomando un poco de comida

Esta disimulo que le picaba para que Kogure comiera la de el sin ninguna problema pero para la sorpresa de Kogure era la de el la que picaba y salió corriendo por todo el comedor buscando agua

Yumiko: ami nadie me la hace, increíble que ese chico quiera dormir al sueño- dijo riendo

Kido: Yumiko eso no es correcto no tenias que hacerlo

Yumiko: el se lo busco- U.U

Kabeyama y Mirodikawa competían por ver quien comia mas y asi termino el desayuno y todos se dirigieron asia el campo de juego

El entrenamiento comenso el entrenador Kuduo presento a su hija una chica de cabello morado y los ojos del mismo color, que vetia con un falda color azul suave y traia un chaleco negro por encima de su uniforme

¿?: hola mucho en conocerlos a todos mi nombre es Fuyukka Kuduo nunca he sido manager asi que no estoy segura de hacer un buen trabajo

Endo: no te preocupes haras un buen trabajo y si tienes alguna duda me puedes preguntar

Fuyukka : grasias Marmoru-kun

Endo: me recordaste, si cuando tu tenias problemas me llamabas a mi

Fuyukka: la verdad no recuerdo nada pero será mucho mas fácil decirte asi o dime te molesta

Endo: no para nada

Kuduo:Antes de nada quiero decirles a ustedes que no tiene el nivel suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo – dijo el entrenador dejando a todos asombrados – que pasa porque ponen esa caras acaso pensaron que tenían el nivel suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo si los pusiéramos a ustedes y al mundo seria como poner hojas y dejar que el vientos se las lleve por eso me dieron instrucciones para que llevara este equipo desde abajo hacia arriba estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes no están de acuerdo con las mis decisiones pero no permitiré que me cuestionen en especial Goenji,Fubuki,Kido,Endo,Yumiko. Y no crean que nadie que tiene el puesto de titulares asegurado si quieren ese pues se lo van tener que ganar muy bien ahora tenemos que entrenar

El entrenamiento comenzó algunos del equipo pensaban muy seriamente en las palabras del entrenador. Kazemaru impresiono a Fuyukka con su velocidad

Fuyukka: es muy veloz

Aki: el es Ichura Kazemaru es defensa del equipo y es muy veloz

Kazemaru llevaba el balón hasta que Tsunami se le cruzo en el camino

Tsunami: ese balón será mio – dijo mientras se pasaba su pulgar sobre sus labios

Luego le dio un pase a Hiroto quien utiliza su NAVAJA METIORO contra Endo pero este a duras penas pudo detenerlo

Después Endo le da un pase a Yumiko quien rápidamente es bloqueada por Kido estos dos mostraban una determinación ninguno de los dos quería ceder

Yumiko: dejame pasar Yutto Kido

Kido: nunca

Yumiko: con que nunca SUEÑO CONFUCION V2 – dijo riendo

De pronto a Kido le empezó a dar sueño y no pudo destinguir el balón y Yumiko le paso

Yuniko: gracias tonto U.U

Endo : es muy buena, ¿pero cuando evoluciono su técnica?

Yumiko: hoy en la mañana cuando estabas dormido, idiota – dijo en forma de susurro esto ultimo

Endo: ya veo

Al poco tiempo el balón se dirigía donde Tobitaka este intenta patearla pero este falla dejando el balón a Kuritmasu y esye solo se peino el cabello

Después Kazemaru estaba rodeado por Hiroto, Mirodikawa ,Kogure y Hiroto

Kido: Kazemaru pásaselo a Hijikata- este le obedeció

Hijikata recibe el pase bien pero al instante Toramaru se lo roba, Goenji recordó cuando Toramaru esta enfrete la portería y decidió darle un pase a Yumiko

Kabeyama utilizo su técnica en el dos veces contra Tsunami y Mirodikawa

Endo: muy bien hecho Kabeyama

Kabeyama: gracias capitan

Kuduo: alto – dijo deteniendo el entrenamiento

Kuduo: Kabeyama porque solo te quedas parado como poste el equipo necesita defensas que no solo piense en defender y Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Si

Kuduo: porque le pasaste el balón a Hijikata solo porque Kido te lo ordeno acaso no puedes jugar sin sus ordenes y Yumiko

Yumiko: si

Kuduo: no insultes en el campo

Yumiko: si – respondió de mala gana

Kuduo se fue del campo dejando el equipo para que continuaran entrenando

Kuduo: que pasa con eso tiros

Kuduo: Kuritmasu porque no saltas mas alto

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor

Mirodikawa: estoy tan cansado

Kabeyama: yo igual

Hijitaka: animo que el campamento acaba de empezar

Mirodikawa: ni me lo recuerdes

Hiroto: oye Endo que piensas del entrenador Kuduo

Todo el mundo observo a Endo el cual respodio

Endo: yo pienso que el entrenador tiene una manera distinta de pensar y el nos corrige en todo momento a nosotros nos falta mucho por saber y yo se que nos los lo va a poder encellar animo muchos que pronto estaremos contra el mundo y recuerden seremos los mejores del mundo

Todos: los mejores del mundo- dijieron un poco mas animados

**Bueno yo aquí me quedo espero que les guste mi historia todavía y no se olviden de dejar reviews…. Bueno bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo otra parte de mi historia y también aprovecho para decirles que no estare por algunas semanas , me voy de vacaciones , ja es broma voy a la ciudad de donde vine y allí no puedo llevar mi compu porque es muy peligroso . **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-up **

**RECORDATORIO **

Endo: yo pienso que el entrenador tiene una manera distinta de pensar y el nos corrige en todo momento a nosotros nos falta mucho por saber y yo se que nos los lo va a poder encellar animo muchos que pronto estaremos contra el mundo y recuerden seremos los mejores del mundo

Todos: los mejores del mundo- dijeron un poco más animados

Al siguiente día en el entrenamiento Kido le dio un pase a Kazemaru este iba sin problemas avanzado hasta qué

Fudou: yo no me quedare atrás –dijo mientras asía una barrida a Kazemaru y lo dejaba caer.

Kido:¿ Fudou porque hisiste eso?- pregunto indignado

Kuduo: bien hecho Fudou- dijo él entrenador dejando a todos un poco confundidos

El entrenamiento siguió por algunas horas pero Toramaru decidió irse

Toramaru: lo lamento mucho , pero ya me tengo que ir , gracias por permitirme entrenar con ustedes hiso una reverencia y se fue

Yumiko: eso si que es extraño

Hijikata: si lo piensa ayer hiso lo mismo

Goenji miro como Toramaru se iba

Mirodikawa tomo un poco de agua para reponerse , y al mirar así el entrenador lo mira hablando con Fudou cosa que no le agrado para nada

Ya en el campo

Mirodikawa: *no me dejare quitar el puesto de titular del equipo- pensó el chico mientras corria con el balón en su posición

Tsunami: oye Mirodikawa por aquí- grito el surfista

Pero Mirodikawa hiso caso omiso a lo qué Tsunami le decía y finalmente Fubuky le quito el balón

Tsunami:¿oye que te pasa porque no me pasaste el balón?- replico el joven

Mirodikawa simplemente lo ignoro , cosa que no le agrado a Tsunami

Tsunami molesto quería empezar una discusión , pero Hijitaka lo detuvo a tiempo

Hijikata: dejalo que se calme?- dijo el joven

Tsunami: no se parece en nada al Mirdikawa que conocemos – respondió el joven

En Raimen 

Todos estaban desanimados

Hibiky: al parecer el entrenador les había bajado los animos

Hibiky: será mejor que coman para reponer fuerzas – dijo mientras le serbia comida a Endo ,y a otros del equipo

Al dia siguiente 

Todos se encontraban hablando del entrenador Fuduo

Yumiko: qué no se dan cuenta el entrenador solo quiere que ganemos el torneo - dijo molesta la chica-si no fuera así nos no pondría a entrenar no creen

Endo: relájate, tú tienes razón si el entreandor nos corrige es para que seamos mas fuertes

Kido: alguin tiene información sobre el

Anteojos. No entonces será mejor investigar

Anteojos fue empujado por Haruna la cual andaba un traje de detective

Haruna: iremos a la oficina central de FFI para investigar acerca del entrenador

Anteojos: eso lo iba a decir yo- dijo llorardo-

Los dos chicos se fueron a investigar acerca del entrenador ,llegaron a las oficinas central y decidieron que iban entrar de encubierta , pero para su sorpresa la recepcionista los atrapo queriendo pasar agachasdos por el mostrador de ella

Recepcionista: ¿ustedes quienes son?- interrogo la mujer- esperen esos uniformes, ¿ustedes son de la secundaria Raimon verdad?

Haruna: ¿si nosotros somos es que queríamos aberriguar algo acerca del torneo?-dijo muy apenada

Recepcionista : si solo es eso acompáñenme entonces

En el campo de entrenamiento 

Kabeyama lucha por hacer lo que el entrenador le había ordenado pero simplemente no pudo más y cayo al piso muy agotado

Aki y Endo solo miraban con preocupación al chico

Aki: probre Kabeyama se está esforzando mucho- dijo para si misma

Ya en la tarde todo estaban reunidos de nuevo en el comedor para que Haruna les dijera lo qué había averiguado justo a Anteojos

Endo: ¿Kuduo acabo con el equipo de futboll?- pregunto nuevamente el chico

Haruna: si, se dice que hace 10 años el acabo con el equipo de la secundaria Sakurazaki , la secundaria Sakuzahi había llegado hasta las preliminares del torneo y ya se preparaba para las finales , pero se dice que antes del torneo Kuduo provoco una pelea y por eso el equipo fue sacado del torneo , no ce tiene registros exactos de incidente, y por eso el entrenador Kuduo es conocido como el entrenador maldito

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal información execto Yumiko

Yumiko: eso solo son rumores lo mejor será que le hagamos caso al entrenador aunque muchos de nosotros no estemos de acuerdo con la forma de entrenar

Dicho esta la chica se retiro a su habitación

Yumiko: increíble que los chicos piense de esa forma , yo se que el entrenador quiere que hanemos ¿pero entoces porque provoca tantas dudas al equipo? ¿quisiera saber por que?

La chica se arrojo a su cama y miraba asía el techo con el pensamiento perdido

De pronto alguien toco la puerta

Yumiko: pase – dijo sin moverse nada

¿?: sabia perfectamente que te encontraría aquí?- dijo una voz

Yumiko: Kido – dijo alegre

Yumiko se incorporo rápido para charlar con el chico

Kido: perdóname nisiquiera tiempo hemos tenido para charla como lo hacíamos antes – dicho el chico con la cabeza baja

Yumiko: no importa cuando seamos los mejores del mundo tendremos más tiempo- dijo parándose de la cama

Kido: creo que tienes razón y dime ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto el chico

Yumiko: hhhhhmm ya se – dijo mientras corria asía su gaveta donde guardaba sus cosas

Yumiko: Kido- dijo con las manos atrás

Kido: si – dijo nervioso

Yumiko: te acuerdas cuando teníamos 8 años yo te pintaba la cara con temperas de colores – dijo acercándosele peligrosamente

Kido: oh no no lo haras – dijo mientras retrocedía

Yumiko: vamos Kido ya ser divertido- dijo sacando finalmente lo que tenia atrás de su espalda

Kido: no no lo haras – dijo mientras corría para no ser pintado

Yumiko: vamos no seas gallina – dijo riendo y detrás de ella

Pero en eso Kido tropieza con un objeto y Yumiko lo sigue y cae sobre él y para suerte de ellos caen en la cama en eso entra alguien a la habitación de Yumiko y miro a Yumiko y Kido en una posición muy comprometedora

Kido: H.H..Haruna- dijo su nombre

Haruna: Yumiko te venia a preguntar algo , pero veo que estas muy ocupada –dijo en un tono picaro

Yumiko: no es lo que piensas – dijo con la cara toda roja

Haruna: yo mejor me voy dijo serrando la puerta de la habitación y soltando una risa en el pasillo que Yumiko y Kido pudieron escuchar

Yumiko: no puedo creerlo que habrá pensado – dijo en el pecho de Kido

Kido: no se pero lo mejor será decirle que no diga nada – dijo mientras le tocaba el cabello

Yumiko: si eso creo

Kido: Yumiko

Yumiko: si

Kido:¿ puedes quitarte de encima?

Yumiko: que pasa no te agrada que estemos así – dijo riendo

Kido: no , no es nada de eso

Yumiko: entonces nada amí nadie me va a negar que pase un tiempo contigo

Kido: este bien pero si es así – dijo mientras la tomaba y la sentaba en sus piernas

Yumiko: bajame que te pasa- dijo riendo

Kido: no al menos que me des las temperas para asegurarme que no me mancharas la cara

Yumiko: nunca niño- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando un poco de la pintura y pintándole la cara

Kido: no lo hisiste- dijo levantándose

Yumiko: si lo hise – dijo riendo

Kido: ya veras – dijo poniéndose de pie

Yumiko: no me toques ahhhhhhh- grito riendo

En otra parte 

Haruna se encontraba con Goenji y Fubuky contándoles lo que acaba de ver

Goenji: con que si

Haruna: si yo los vi

Fubuky: estás segura que no estás alucinando- dijo el chico

Goenji: nosotros con el plan y ellos ya están juntos –dijo serio

Pero de repente Yumiko y Kido bajaron dejando a todos sorprendidos por su aparencia

Yumiko: ¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a alguien con la cara pintada?

Kido: Yumiko tiene razón acaso nunca han visto a dos personas pintadas y despeinadas – dijo riendo una risa que nadie la había visto en el jugador solo Yumiko y Haruna se habían dado el gusto de verla

Endo: ¿Kido sonrio hoy es el fin del mundo? – dijo preocupado

Yumiko: Kido mejor vamos a lavarnos y después me vas a ayudar a limpiar el piso porque por tu culpa lo amanche

Kido: disculpa , es que no te escuche creo que la pintura me afecto el oído – dijo en tono burlón y empezando a correr al lavamanos que se encontraba fuera del edificio

Yumiko: no escapes cobarde –dijo con los puños serados y corriendo también

Todos se quedaron como tontos ,pues ninguno de los dos chicos se comportaba así nunca Kido siempre era serio y Yumiko no digamos

Yumiko al llegar no encontró a nadie

Yumiko: donde se habrá metido

De pronto la chica sintió algo sobre ella algo helado y que ya sabia perfectamente que era

Yumiko: Yuuto eres hombre muerto , porque me tiraste agua – dijo mientras tomaba una palia con agua

Kido : no me mojes ando mi celular aquí – dijo el chico en su defensa , lo cual ya era muy tarde porque ya lo había mojado

Asi empezó una batalla de agua hasta que se cansaron y mejor se fueron a dentro del edificio

Al siguiente día 

Aki: chicos Kabeyama no contesta – dijo la chica preocupada

Endo tuvo que ir darle animos para que entrenara , ya en el campo se miraba más confiado y pudo soportar el entrenamiento

En la noche fueron las preliminares de Asía todos estaban reunidos frente el televisor para poder ver en qué equipo quedaba

Narrador: El FFI tiene cinco primeras preliminares en cinco áreas de todo el mundo. Y el equipo ganador de cada área se reunirá en la isla Liocott, allí es donde la lucha por la cima del mundo se llevar acabo.- dijo un narrador mientras en una gran pantalla aparesia un mapa que explicaba todo lo que había dicho .

Narrador: El primero en elegir es el equipo de Fire Dragon, por su poder los dragones de Fire son aclamados como los más fuertes de Asia ¿Qué resultado tendrán en el sorteo? Dragones de fuego tienen el 3-A, los siguientes son el equipo de Australia, Grandes Olas –estos dos equipos son los favoritos para ganar 1-B, el equipo de Australia tiene el 1-B, el equipo nacional de Qatar, Leones del desierto, tiene el 2-B, el equipo nacional de Arabia Saudi, la Barracuda 4-B, el siguiente es el equipo de Inazuma Japón los súper once, ¿Quién será su oponente, Australia, Qatar o Arabia Saudi?, y tiene el 1-A su primer oponente es Grandes Olas de Australia, el partido es en dos días, este será un partido emocionante.

Kazemaru: ya está decidido

Hijikata: con uno de los favoritos al comienzo, pero no importa a quien nos enfrentemos no retrocederemos.

Endo se levanto al escuchar a Hijikata

Endo: con el partido contra Australia es dentro de dos días empezaremos a entrenar mañana.

Todos: si

Al dia siqguiente

Todos: ¡QUE¡

Endo: está prohibido entrenar

**BUENO ESO ES TODO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUÉ LES GUSTARA Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEW BYE…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICOS AQUÍ USTEDES YA SABEN SIN HACER NADA MÁS QUE ACTUALIZAR- PRIMERO SORRY TARDE MUCHO LA VERDA CREO QUE TRES MESES O MÁS PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTA, ESPERO QUE NO ME QUIERAN MATAR, HUMP BUENO**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS LEVEL-UP (Yo: SI FUERA MIO AKI Y ENDO ESTUVIERAN CASADOS NO CON COMO LO ESTÁ CON NATSUMI)**

Kazemaru: ya está decidido

Hijikata: con uno de los favoritos al comienzo, pero no importa a quien nos enfrentemos no retrocederemos.

Endo se levanto al escuchar a Hijikata

Endo: con el partido contra Australia es dentro de dos días empezaremos a entrenar mañana.

Todos: si

Al dia siqguiente

Todos: ¡QUE¡

Endo: está prohibido entrenar

**Comienzo de la Historia….**

Kudou: también está prohibido salir del campamento

Todos están muy sorprendidos por la decisión del entrenador , pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada hasta que

Kido: entrenador a que se refiere con eso, hace poco nos acaban de elegir con la selección juvenil, lo importante será aprovechar estos días para elevar nuestro nivel,-Kido miro que el entrenador no le contesto así que siguió- sabemos que usted estuvo involucrado en el accidente de la secundaria Sakurasaki, ¿A caso piensa hacer lo mismo con nuestra selección?- pregunto el estratega

Kudo: yo soy el entrenador , y no permitiré que ustedes me juzgen, así que no esté de acuerdo, puede marcharse cuando quieran- dijo respondiendo a las palabras del chico

Kudou: habrá una habitación para cada uno, ahí pueden hacer lo que quieran

Todos están encerrados en sus habitación

Endo: que Frustación- dijo el chico mientras se paraba de su cama

Endo habrio la puerta temeroso pudo notar que Kazemaru también estaba a punto de salir

Endo: Kazemaru- grito el chico, este solo se asusto y asistió

Kido: veo que todos está pensando en lo mismo-dijo Kido mientras veía como Hiroto, Mirodikawa salía de otras puertas

¿?: Donde van chicos- pregunto una voz

Kido: Yumiko, etto pues vamos a entrenar ¿Nos acompañas?

Yumiko: NO solo esperare que regreses, tengo que hablar algo contigo

Kido: está bien- respondió nervioso

La chica se quedo parada en la puerta mientras veía como doblaban en las escaleras para bajar

Yumiko: ya regresaran- y entro a su cuarto

Los chicos iban caminado y cuando creyeron que iban a salir se encontraron con el entrenador Kuduo al pie de las escaleras

Kuduo: ¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto el entrenador

Kido: por favor entrenador déjenos entrenar

Mirodikawa: si entrenador, tenemos que aumentar nuestro nivel de juego

Kudou: yo ya dije que el que no este de acuerdo puede marcharse cuando quiera

Los 5 regresaron muy pensativos

Hiroto: no comprendo al entrenador Kuduo por qué no quiere dejarnos entrenar, pensando lo bien el estuvo relacionado con el accidente de la secundaria Sakurasaki verdad, no seria extraño que intente hacer lo mismo con nuestra selección

¿?: Podrian callarse- dijo una voz cargada de ira

Kido: Fudou- Dijo el muchacho

Fuduo: son unos mediocres, si están así por qué no van a practicar un par de días ¿Deberían de retirarse del equipo?- dicho esto entro a su habitación

Todos volvieron a sus habitaciones resignados

Ya en el almuerzo no mostraba tener interés en la comida, mientras tanto

Endo: quiero entrenar- dijo el chico sin ganas de contestar

Kabeyama: si capitán, como no entreno estoy un poco inapetente- Aki miro la escena con una gota en su cabeza

Tobitaka termino su comida y agradeció, pero un chico le formulo una pequeña pregunta

Kazemaru: ¿Piensas regresar a tu habitación Tobitaka?- pregunto el chico

Tobitaka: mira eso a ti no te interesa – dijo el chico un poco molesto

Kazemaru: yo solo preguntaba – dijo el chico un poco apenado

Endo: es cierto Tobitaka nosotros no conocemos nada acerca de ti ¿si quieres puede sentarte y platicar con nosotros?- pregunto el chico

Kabeyama: a mí ese tipo nunca me dio buena espina

Kuritmasu: si Kabeyama tiene razón- Tobitaka les regalo una mirada mortal, con la cual los chicos se callaron

Tobitaka: no gracias capitán, pero creo que mi pasado es algo que no les interesa, así que con permiso, me retiro- el chico termino de hablar y se fue

Kazemaru: baya tiene modales después de todo

Haruna: ese tipo es un poco raro

Aki: tu crees Haruna, yo creo que exageran

En eso llega anteojos llega como loco gritando

Anteojos: lo hice, consegui información sobre nuestro siguiente oponente

Todos estaban sentados en la sala esperando que el video se reprodujera, en el video hizo una cuenta regresiva y de repente aparecieron los Big Waves

Endo: que clase de jugadas harán

De repente uno de los jugadores pateo la cámara , después salieron en una playa,

Todos: O.O….

Fudo: esa información es inútil- dijo el chico

Anteojos: no cabe duda que conseguir información de otros equipos es sumamente difícil, pero yo el gran anteojos eh logrado conseguir información

Fuyyuka: será mejor no verla

Al chico se le ensarto una fecha en el cuerpo y callo asía atrás

Yumiko: este tipo si que es es…

Kido: pa pa pa cállate

Yumiko: si – dijo asiendo pucheros

Aki: nosotros tenemos información pero no es ilustrada , se dice que es uno de los equipos más fuerte también se dice que entrena su cuerpo y mente en el océano y que tienen una defensa imprenetable que es desconocida

Endo: no hay tiempo que perder ¡hay que entrenar!- dijo el chico mientras corría asía la entrada acompañados por otros chicos, pero se encontró con el entrenador quien los regreso de nuevo a sus habitaciones

Endo daba vueltas sin control en la habitación, esperando por menos pasar el tiempo así, hasta que Kabeyama llamo al chico

Kabeyama: capitán tiene que ver esto

Endo y Kabeyama se asomaron a las escaleras para ver que Toramaru le pedía permiso al entrenador para irse, cosa que los chicos creyeron que nunca lograría

Entrenador: está bien puedes irte si se te place

Toramaru: gracias

Toramaru hiso una reverencia y se fue

Kabeyama: por que el entrenador lo dejo salir

De repente una voz los interrumpió a los dos

Fuyyuka: creo que tenia algo importante que hacer

Endo : Fuyuppe, algo importante que hacer

Fuyyuka: por lo menos eso me pareció

Mientras las horas pasaba, dos chicas llegaron al campamento

Rika: chicos ¡vinimos a visitarlos trajimos comida!-grito la chica a todo pulmon , pero le pareció muy raro no ver a nadie entrenando

Ya en el campamento….

Rika: como que no pueden salir de sus habitaciones

Aki: así es

Toko: y creen que están bien con el nuevo director- pregunto la chica

Aki: sinceramente no se

Rika: ya está iré a ponerlo en su lugar – dijo la chica

La chica fue directo a las escaleras ella se disponía a gritarle, pero cuando vio la mirada del entrenador mejor huyo

Rika: ya esta, ya lo he puesto en su lugar

Aki y Toko: mentirosa

Yumiko: Aki no has visto a Haruna tengo algo….oh hola ¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto la chica viendo a Toko y a Rika

Toko: eh Hola soy Toko Zaizen hija del primer ministro – de pronto la chica fue empujada

Rika: mi nombre es Rika Urabe y soy de Osaka y también eh jugado con los chico y tu eres

Yumiko: Oh disculpen mi nombre es Yumiko Suzuki un gusto

Rika: uhh- la chica la observo detenidamente cosa que le molesto a la otra chica – con que tu eres la única chica del equipo

Yumiko: SI ALGUN PROBLEMA- respondió la chica

Toko:* me recuerda a Kido*

Rika:¿ Y conoces a alguien aquí? – pregunto la chica

Yumiko: Si- respondió la chica

Rika: y se puede saber quien es

Yumiko: ¿Y para que quieres saber?- interrogo la chica

Rika: no por nada simple curiosidad

Yumiko: A Kido, el es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida

Toko: Enserio

Yumiko: SI, si quieren puedes preguntarle si no me crees

Toko: No, no es nada de eso

Yumiko: que bueno, pero ustedes me caen bien- dijo la chica con un sonrisa n_n

Toko: a mí también creo que seremos buenas amigas- la chica sonrio de la misma forma n_n

Rika: bueno yo creo lo mismo

Yumiko: bueno yo me voy por qué si no el entrenador se va a dar que me escape

Aki: te escapaste- dijo la chica asombrada

Yumiko: si por las ventilas, pero eso no importa has visto a Haruna

Aki: eh no creo que está en su recamara

Yumiko: bueno gracias, me voy adiós

Las tres: adiós- las chicas se despidieron

Toko: se parece mucho a Kido, bueno en su forma de ser- añadió la chica

Rika: si es muy, muy, muy bueno ya saben como Kido

Aki: ella es muy especial, miren escaparse del cuarto por la ventila, diría que es un poco más alegre que Kido, aunque ella no le habla a muchos chicos es muy extraño es como si los odiara, pero lo más raro es que con las chicas se llega bien pero por el momento con quien mejor se lleva es con Haruna y con Kido

Rika: es muy raro, pero parece buena chica

Toko : si

Con los chicos…

Tsunami: Lo siento no me gustan los trucos baratos, yo me voy de aquí- el chico bajo las escaleras moviendo los brazos de lado a lado y para su sorpresa al llegar al final de las escalera el entrenador no estaba, Kogure, Endo, Kabeyama ,Kuritmasu y Kazemaru se amontonaron en la ventana para ver al chico corriendo fuera del lugar.

Endo: Hay que aprovechar está situación- ellos también corrieron pero se encontraron con el entrenador y regresaron a sus habitaciones

Unas horas después Aki barría tranquila hasta que cuatro muchachos aparecieron

Suzume: SALGA TOBITAKA-SAN- grito el muchacho

Aki: por favor guarden silencio- pidió la chica

Mientras Tobitaka estaba pateando un circulo en el suelo cuando escucho el gran escándalo. El chico bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo

Tobitaka: Entrenador, déjeme salir por favor prometo volver- el chico hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar

Suzume: SALGA TOBITAKA-SAN YO SE QUE USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ – grito nuevamente el chico

Tobitaka: Guarda silencio Suzume – el chico apareció

Suzume: TOBITAKA-SAN- grito el chico de nuevo

Tobitaka: ven Suzume tenemos que hablar

Los 5 chico se fueron del lugar, mientras tanto Endo y Kido observaban por la ventana

Endo: OYE AKI QUIENES ERAN- grito el chico

Aki: no se dijeron que tenían algo pendiente con Tobitaka

Kido: algo pendiente- los chicos se quedaron viendo y bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero el entrenador hizo que regresaran a sus habitaciones

Kido: no logro comprender al entrenador, por que lo escogieron es grosero y no sabe jugar, Shadow y Someoka se merecían el lugar en la selección.

¿?: que paso mi chico por que estas tan pensativo- pregunto una voz en la ventila

Kido: Yumiko, ¿Qué haces allí arriba?- pregunto el muchacho

Yumiko: nada solo relajándome antes del partido, y también espiando a los chicos, pero pensándolo bien no lo vuelvo hacer, sabias que son muy extraños Kogure tiene muchas cosas explosivas y Goenji y H… no olvidalo- la chica dio un salto y callo sobre Kido

Yumiko: si, sigues siendo suavecito como siempre

Kido: Yumiko pesas mucho bajate, me estas aplastando- el chico estaba muy sonrojado

Yumiko: esta bien pero me dices por que estabas tan cerio, siiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo la chica con ojos de cachorrito

Kido: si- dijo pesadamente

Yumiko se bajo del chico

Yumiko: muy bien desembucha

Kido: es solo….

Yumiko: el entrenador verdad

Kido: me conoces demasiado bien- dijo el chico cabizbajo

Yumiko: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, recuerda lo que hacíamos para relajarnos

Kido: no- dijo fingiendo que no sabia

Yumiko: pues yo te lo recuerdo, luchábamos hasta la muerte- de repente la chica salto sobre Kido de nuevo

Kido: no pesas mucho, tienes que comer menos

Yumiko: pagaras caro tu insolencia- la chica le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y salió corriendo

Kido: no escaparas- el chico se levanto y la tomo por la cintura y la arrojo en la cama

En eso Yumiko entro en shock y no reaccionaba

Kido: ¿Yumiko estas bien?- pregunto el chico

Yumiko: NO SUELTAME, SUELTAME POR FAVOR – la chica reacciono de repente

Kido: Tranquila estas bien, nada te pasara- el chico la abrazo y ella se desmayo de una manera muy rápida

Kido: Hay que hago- el chico se miro muy preocupado, pero si le pedia ayuda a alguien seguro preguntaría y Yumiko no iba a querer responder ninguna pregunta que le hicieran, así que solo la recostó en la cama, y ella se levanto a los pocos minutos.

Mientras en otro lado Tsunami se encontraba a la orilla de un rio

Tsunami: todos los ríos se conectan al mar- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa

De repente una voz lo llamo a lo lejos.

¿?: ¡Tsunami!- grito una chica

El joven miro asía arriba, y se encontró con Rika Y Toko

Yumiko: Kido ¿Qué me paso?- la chica despertó de golpe

Kido: ni yo mismo se, me golpeaste, y me gritaste que te soltara y luego te desmayaste- el chico dijo esto muy triste

Yumiko se abrazo la cara con sus piernas y comenzó a llorar

Yumiko: lo siento Kido, no quise golpearte- dijo la chica

Kido: no hay problema, pero si sigues llorando si va haber problema, así que no llores por favor- le pidió el chico

Yumiko le sonrío y luego de unos minutos ya está como nueva así que Kido le dijo que la acompañara a un lugar

Goenji miraba por la ventana el campo cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación, el chico abrió la puerta y miro a Kido y Yumiko y los hizo pasar

Kido: no entiendo la ideología del entrenador Kuduo- dijo el chico muy tranquilo

Goenji: te comprendo el entrenador hace dudar a mucho, pero yo hare lo que el diga, solo par no generar duda en Endo

Kido solo sonrío pero de repente se oyeron unos golpes en la habitación de lado.

Kido, Goenji y Kido llegaron a la habitación de Endo

Kido : no pudo más y se puso a practicar

Yumiko: el capitán ama al futbol

Goenji en un rápido movimiento le quito el balón a Endo, se lo paso a Yumiko y esta a Kido.

Endo: Genial Kido se nota que eres un gran goleador

Los cuatro se colocaron en un circulo pequeño en el piso

Endo: se han preguntado que significa ser los mejores del mundo, Futbol Frotera Internacional es donde se reúnen los mejores jugadores del mundo, ya quiero ver sus técnicas y que tipos de jugadas harán, cuando pienso en eso simplemente no dejo de temblar, y así podemos ser los mejores ante todo el mundo, por eso tenemos que entrenar y superar nuestras debilidades para ser los más fuertes del mundo….. y así seremos los mejor del mundo- dijo el chico levantando el dedo

Kido: si los mejores del mundo- el imito el movimiento del portero

Yumiko: si quiero ser una de las jugadoras, del mejor equipo del mundo- ella también levanto su dedo

De repente el resto del equipo entro sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos

Todos: lo mejores del mundo

*-*-*-*.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otra parte Rika y Toko llevaron a Tsunami a una playa y las dos se quedaron horrorizadas al ver como el chico montaba olas enormes. Pero más se asustaron cuando una ola enorme les cayo encima. Tsunami cayo de una ola enorme, pero este se levanto decidido.

Tsunami: ¡no hay ola que yo no pueda motar!

Ya atardecía estaba atardeciendo, todos practicaban en sus habitaciones, Fudou estaba molesto ya que con tanto ruido no podía dormir, la única que entrenaba era Yumiko quien solo los observaba desde la ventila muy tranquila.

**Bueno yo me quedo aquí, pero espero un Review tan siquiera , si voy a borrar la historia ya que no sube de tres comentarios y la voy a volver a escribir de otra manera, así que espero un Review , por lo menos para no borrarla. **


End file.
